


Not Letting Her Fall

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal tried to keep them from breaking each other all over again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Letting Her Fall

Hal went to her boy-o first, hinting and edging around the issue as carefully as he could. Since he had found her in the midst of 'retiring' and running back to Star City, Hal had been worried. She was his friend, had been his friend longer than Oliver Queen, a fact so few ever chose to remember when they thought of Team Green.

He would not watch her fall, would not let her get sidetracked. She was too damn good a hero, until personal issues clouded her judgment. And Ollie…

Hal loved Ollie as much as he loved Dinah. But for all Ollie had changed, for all that the archer was finally showing signs of true maturity; the past was a specter over them all that none of them could escape. One that he felt both friends were rushing around and ignoring.

Roy couldn't really offer him much more than a terse 'she felt Sin needed a solid family'. Hal could tell Roy was just as uneasy, and wondered if the young man had spoken to Dinah. If he had, Hal was almost positive the brakes would have been hit; Dinah rarely ignored Roy's concerns. That bond went deeper than life itself, something Hal took pride in seeing. He could not have chosen better the day he found Roy's secret if he had tried.

He considered talking, again, to Ollie. He had tried to show his support, but had never expected both of them to just steadfastly turn the blinders to the reasons they were apart in the first place.

Somehow, he felt those blinders were all that Ollie could see, and words urging caution would fall on deaf ears.

That meant he would have to go to her…and try not to make her do exactly what she needed to think about first. 

He never expected to find how receptive she was to listening, once he gave in to his frustration and just demanded to know if she was using her brain at all.

Apparently, Ollie was not the only one who had grown up; Dinah did not explode back at him. She listened, she weighed his words, and then she nodded slowly.

"Good points, one and all, Hal." Her blue eyes were damp with the emotions he had stirred up, making her see the past. "But Hal…what if I'm still waiting for the right one, and the right one is right in front of me while I'm looking for someone else?"

"They can't be the right one, or you'd know it," he growled.

"We were good…"

"And might be again…but only if you both actually address the past."

She looked directly at him, matching his willpower for just one moment in time. "Even things like you?"

Now Hal flinched; he had locked that part away, had understood Ollie not picking up that part of their life again in the aftermath of what they had been through.

"See…sometimes the past is best left alone, and the now all we take." Dinah looked away. "I can make this work."

"Love, Dinah, may have work involved, but it should not all be about making things out of thin air." He started to add more, but she was turning fully away, arms wrapping around herself.

"I want to be loved that way again."

"Then open yourself to the world around you, Dinah. Ollie might be the one for you, but if this is under the surface, one day it will explode." He moved to where he could hold her, as he had been doing after missions, learning how to support her in the aftermath of her near impossible ability to move and fight the way she did now. She leaned back into him, closing her eyes.

"He loves me," she said, soft voice and fragile body language telling him the truth at last.

"A lot of people do, Dinah. Doesn’t mean you escape into them, to hide from whatever it is you did in the year we spent apart."

The sag of tension out of her told him he had guessed right. Now, he would just have to learn all he could about his teammate and partner, to see if this could be fixed without damaging them all more.

"Thanks, Hal...you always had a way of knowing how to handle him…do you think he and I…"

"Just be honest…and he won't be able to be less."

Hal Jordan would make sure of that, for the sake of them both.


End file.
